Close To You
by Cerulean Sapphire
Summary: It was the most impossible love of all. It was turning out to be a nightmare. Hermione Granger, of all women, was the one I fell in love with. DHr
1. Infatuation

Close To You  
By _Cerulean Sapphire_

_Infatuation_

* * *

I always saw her walking 'round the castle grounds. Her brown hair was always bushy, curly, and just out of hand, but she didn't mind it. It always stayed that way…except that time back in fourth year. I could still remember the shock of seeing her...beautiful…wonderfully attractive to my eyes. Oh, how I wished then that I could have even just one dance with her. She was very beautiful that night.

Although I wasn't intending that the Yule Ball was the only time that she was beautiful. She was _always _beautiful. To me.

I always looked at her every Potions class…always admiring the look on her face as she studied. She was very serious as she put ingredient after ingredient. I always imagined if I could ever see that serious face of hers up close, for I never did before. I only had the privilege to glance at at now and then.

Before, I glanced out of utmost contempt. I hated every part of her. I hated _everything_ about her. But then…it all changed. So sudden it was that I never had the chance to turn back. A few days after had I just realized what had happened to me.

I became infatuated with the Gryffindor resident know-it-all, Hermione Granger.

Oh, it would be the shame of all if my fellow Slytherins found out. It would be the shame of the century. It would be the talk of the whole school. I knew I had to keep it a secret…a secret only I myself should know. I shouldn't tell—I _couldn't_ tell.

And so started the late-night torments.

Every night I'd never get asleep. I'd always think about her. There were so many nights of tossing and turning on my part that made me sleep during class. Believe me, it never happened before.

What _was _it with Granger? I hate feeling like this…like I need to see her everyday, and I need to know if she was alright on her own. It made me sick, actually. Who did she think she was, anyway, some goddess? Merlin, I've never felt like this before.

She was the first girl I ever fell in love with.

Merlin, help me.

It was the most impossible love of all. I couldn't even talk to her seriously about anything, much less get close to her or even say 'hi' now and then. It was turning out to be a nightmare. She, of all women, was the one I fell in love with. Hermione Granger, best friend to Harry 'Potty' Potter and Ronald 'Weasel-King' Weasley.

It could never be.

What I meant was…well, it _could _never be. She and I were total opposites. She hated me—and still does, and I…well, hated her before. It was turning out to be one of those sick one-sided love stories that would end up with total heartbreak and all.

Oh, no. I don't want _mine_ to turn out _that _way.

But then…it already was. Before it all even started, we were worlds apart. What the hell was I thinking, anyway? She could never even like me. Merlin, after all the things I did to her? No way.

Days passed and the cold December came. Most students were already packing their stuff to go back home for the holidays. I wrote home in advance to tell my folks I wasn't coming home that time. Mother, apparently, was distraught as she read my letter and bawled all day long.

_Sheesh._

I didn't feel like coming home. I needed some time off from father and mother. But most of all—

I heard she was staying for the holidays.

Well, yes, I knew there was no chance at all that I could ever get to be alone with her even just for a minute. But seeing her around Hogwarts was better than not seeing her at all.

During holidays, I always walked down the corridors and pathways, trying to see if I could ever come across my favorite Gryffindor. Sometimes it happened, but during those times I just ignored her or threw a nasty remark or so.

I was…well, _shy_.

She'd always glare at me whenever we'd cross each other's path. Sometimes she just…ignored me, like I wasn't there. It kind of hurt, actually. I mean, she _was _the girl I really liked and all.

But then, I always _did _glare at her like she was the most repulsive thing I'd seen, so it did make sense, her being nasty and all. But…I wanted so much for it to change.

I wanted to be close to her.

But…how? It was one of the most impossible things in the history of my life.

Well, sort of.

A few hours later, I knew I had to do it.

I had to be close to her.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Whew! After the agonizing plot bunny jumping up and down my head for the past fifteen minutes, I wrote it. What a relief. :) Like it? Then, do review!

**Up Next:** _Tactics_—how far will Draco go to get close to Hermione?


	2. Tactics

**Close To You**

By _Cerulean Sapphire_

_Tactics

* * *

_

By the time that half of the first week of the holidays was done, I was pretty sure I could do something…_anything_, just to let her see I'm a changed man. Then again, I hadn't done anything yet. Yet…which meant I'd do something…perhaps later. But I was pretty sure I'd do something incredible to get her attention.

Boy, oh boy. I wasn't prepared for the thing I was about to do.

It was just one of those normal cold winter days so I decided to say inside the castle. I was pretty sure she'd do as well, since it was too chilly to be out. I walked 'round the castle corridors to see where she was. I tried the Great Hall, the library, the Astronomy Tower (although I knew only too well she wouldn't be found dead there). I even tried the old Divination classroom, although I heard Divination was her least favorite class (I researched her like my very own homework, and now I know almost everything to know about her).

In short, I couldn't find her anywhere.

Ah well, guess sometimes you just had to miss her instead.

But one thing that I didn't like about this infatuation thing was the fact that I go bonkers whenever I miss her. Every minute seemed too long and I needed to see her. Imagining her didn't count as seeing her. It was like I couldn't sit still and everything reminded me of her.

The ill feeling of missing her was absolutely killing me.

And then I remembered that I still had to concoct ways to make her notice…but, I had to admit, concocting things to make her notice me was one of the most difficult things I had ever planned to do, and that was saying something since I could easily think up devious plans to bully others before.

Anyways, back to subject: Hermione. I still hadn't seen her for the past four hours, thirty minutes and forty five seconds. Merlin, that's _too_ long!

So after much boredom in walking here, there and pretty much everywhere inside the castle, I went outside.

Was I surprised in what I saw.

Hermione Granger, the apple of my gray eye, was there, outside.

Throwing snowballs with—who else but Ronald Weasley.

Surprise, surprise.

Then it hit me—snowball fight? Hermione? Weasel?

I tried to look harder. They were having so much fun together. They were laughing together. They were a perfect fit together.

Not.

He threw another snowball at her. It hit her right on her cheek.

I was boiling mad when I saw that. Only _I _could ever hit her with anything. A crumpled parchment, a quill, a book, a spell.

Even a snowball.

And she enjoyed it! I could see that—she was laughing like a hyena afterwards. I never thought she could laugh like that. I never saw her laugh before.

Hermione threw a snowball at Ron. She missed. Oh, it felt awful looking at them like this. From afar. Just from afar.

_Always_ from afar.

But hey—I _could _go there and ruin their fun.

However…I never saw her so happy. It was the first time I saw that big smile on her face. It'd be an awful shame if I ruined that smile.

It hurt me, seeing as I could make her mad, angry, irritable, even bring her to tears. But I could never be the one to make her smile like that.

Yet he could do it. It was so unfair. She was the only thing I wanted in the world right then, but he had her.

* * *

By the end of the day, I still hadn't thought of a single thing to catch her attention, or make her closer to me. I never thought it'd be this hard. If this was what it felt like to be in love, then I never want to be in love again. Never.

She'd be the only girl I would love.

And that was a promise.

* * *

Morning came and I still hadn't thought of a single thing.

What in the world was happening to me? It was like I was morphing into someone I didn't know…someone different from my entire personality. Never before had I thought up words like 'love' or 'infatuation' or anything of the sort. Everything was new.

Little by little, she was changing me. And believe it or not, I liked it. I liked it very much.

But I still had to cook up ways for her to notice me in a way that would benefit me.

I just wished if I were to think up ways, it would be soon. Weasley was getting on my nerves more than the usual.

Since there were so few who stayed behind for the holidays, Dumbledore set up just one table for the staff and students altogether. When I entered the Great Hall, she was already there. Early, as usual.

Good news was there were no more seats left for me but the seat on her right.

Bad news was Weasley sat to her left. Argh. Were they a couple already? I couldn't take it if I lost to someone like Weasel-king.

When I was just inches from my seat, I hesitated a bit. Was I going to just ignore her, or was I going to drop a nice 'hi'?

I guess I had been taking too long since she looked back at me, confused and a bit irritated, I suppose. The bad part of me was about to say something with 'Mudblood' in it, but Dumbledore butted in.

"Why don't you take your seat now, Mr. Malfoy? The breakfast is very nice today."

I wanted so much to retort that breakfast was always good, but thought the better of it. I was in a so-so mood because I had the chance to sit beside my darling Hermione. Only…I never thought of what to do during this circumstance. Would I…say, just eat quietly? Or would I talk to her, even just a bit? I had to make a decision quickly—

"So I guess you find it very disgusting to sit beside me, huh, Malfoy?"

She. Spoke. To. Me. Well, it wasn't the words I was waiting to hear, but still. She started a conversation with me. Now all I needed to do was to keep the ball rolling. Heh. Easy.

"Not that much, Granger. Only I guess you've already noticed that."

Gah. _Was that your best, Draco?_ Argh. Why in the world did I _say_ that? Those words were dripping with utter dislike and sour sarcasm. It sounded to me as if I never changed one bit…like I was still the stuck-up, spoiled brat Draco Malfoy.

"I see. Well then, enjoy your meal, Malfoy."

With that, she stood up and walked away.

* * *

After much debate with myself, I made a list of 'tactics' I'd use to get Hermione's attention.

Draco Malfoy's To-Do List (Read everything first)

#1, Say 'hi' once in every three days.

#2, Try NOT to say one nasty remark every other day.

#3, During eating time, offer her something to eat.

#4, Do NOT smirk; instead, smile.

#5, Do NOT be arrogant EVERYDAY.

#6, Be nice to her friends ONLY when she's around.

#7, Saysomething sensible.

#8, Always do number two.

#9, Cook up evil ways to make Weasley look bad.

#10, Be nice to everyone.

#11, NEVER do number nine.

It took a LOT of hard work and effort, believe me. I tried my best not to write To Do number nine, but I still did. I didn't have enough good in me to erase it, either, so what I did was to put another To Do that contradicts it. Hah. I knew ever since that I was pure genius.

So there it was: my list. I wrote it on a piece of parchment and I posted it somewhere other Slytherins wouldn't see, but before doing so charmed it so that when others by chance saw it would not even bother reading it. After all, I charmed it so that it would contain the recipe for chicken soup. Who'd bother reading _that_?

I looked at the posted parchment. Somehow, I felt brilliantly proud of myself.

I went out of the Slytherin dungeons with the plan in my head. I'd definitely do all of that.

Even number nine.

* * *

I headed out towards the school grounds and looked for Hermione. I found her once more, only this time the scenario that met my eye was different. She and Weasley were there, huddled up in a corner. I could tell Hermione was holding something, and by the look of it, he was either holding onto it too or his paws were clamped tightly over Hermione's.

They walked around a bit, and this time, I quickly recognized what they had been holding. It was a bottle, and in it was a bright blue flame. So if they were trying to warm up, then why didn't just go inside the castle? It _was _warmer inside, after all.

Bet it was Weasley's idea to cuddle up with my Hermione.

My Hermione.

That was nice to hear. Nicer was to say it, although technically, Hermione wasn't mine.

But soon would be.

Anyways, back to the story. So there I was, looking at them cuddling each other when I noticed one bit I never noticed before.

Hermione was blushing.

Sure, it probably was the effect of the cold surroundings, but…it was visible from afar. She was blushing, and was getting redder and redder as he cuddled even closer.

Argh. I should've known.

Bloody Hell. She was _in love with Weasley._

I could not believe it.

I went straight back to the dormitory, making a mental note to myself to cross out To Do number eleven.

* * *

**Author's Note**: How was it? Hehe. I gotta tell, I'm so happy to have written this since my Writer's Block has been horrible for the past months/year.

By the way, I have my site up – Scarred. It's a HP Fanfiction Recommendation Site archiving some of the best stories you can find in the Net! The link is _scarred dot cjb dot net_ (without the spaces). Please do visit it sometime.

**Up Next: **_Surprises_—Draco gets a once-in-a-Christmas-holiday opportunity alone with Hermione! Find out what will happen in the next chapter!


	3. Surprises

**Close To You  
**By _Cerulean Sapphire_

_Surprises

* * *

_

By the next day, I officially declared to myself that it was war between Weasley and me. Hah. I was certain I'd win. No sweat.

But there was a voice in my head that kept saying 'she loves him, she loves him' over and over again. To make matters worse, I knew the voice in my head was right.

Still. I wouldn't let somebody like Weasley take Hermione from me.

But up to this day I still hadn't thought of a single brilliant way to make Hermione Granger mine. It was turning out to be my losing battle.

Hah. As if. Like I said before, I'd win. It was a sure victory.

But when I entered the Great Hall, my hopes got a fall. I saw, once again, _my_ Hermione with that prat Weasley. I swear if he place one finger of his to Hermione, I'll kill him.

Well…in my own sort of way.

So there they were, eating breakfast together. Where the heck was Potter when you need him? If he was there, then Weasley couldn't be all sweet and romantic to Hermione.

But then, when I thought of it…was Weasley _really_ romantic? Hmm…never thought of it that way before. I always thought he never was one of those guys who had the charm. But…Hermione liked him, so maybe he did have even a wee bit of charm in him.

It was either that or Hermione Granger did not have a good taste in men.

Well, it was actually true. First, there was Viktor Krum. He was popular with girls, but _come on_, he wasn't even good-looking. Then, there was the rumor about Potter. You know, Rita Skeeter's article. Potter, like Krum, is all fame. Just one look at him and you'd understand what I mean.

And then the third case: Ronald Weasley.

I had to admit, even Krum and Potter were better than Weasley.

But you know, modesty aside, I, Draco Malfoy, am better than the three of them combined.

So back to the story. The two were there and were both almost finished eating their breakfast. I could tell, since when I reached the table they had already finished their meals. I just caught parts of what they had been conversing about.

"So…where will you be this afternoon?" My current worst enemy said.

"Library. I've got some things to finish."

It was a good thing I caught that part, because if I didn't, I wouldn't have one chance encounter with Hermione.

When I finished my breakfast, I returned to the Slytherin dormitory and searched for the Charms homework I still hadn't finished.

After what felt like an hour or two, I found that stupid parchment which contained my unfinished Charms homework. Flitwick gave this homework before the holidays, and since the end of the Christmas holidays was fast approaching, I needed to finish this task soon. The problem was, the answer wasn't found in the course books since it was a complicated charm, so I needed to go to the library to search for the answer. Hah, the perfect opportunity. I would be doing my work while enjoying the perfect scenery: Hermione Granger.

I took out a quill from my drawer and headed towards the Library.

* * *

The library that day was empty and there was this silence that was never there during regular schooldays. Perhaps lack of students bustling about and searching for books made it very much like a library. It was the perfect place to sleep in, except for the fact that the old books had this…unpleasant smell I never liked.

So I walked around the library a bit and after a while saw Hermione looking through a tattered book that looked like it had been there for a couple of decades (probably even centuries). She looked remarkably pretty as she intently scanned the contents of the book.

I walked over to her casually as I could. I never looked like it, but I was quite nervous as I walked towards her. She didn't look up as I was beginning to get closer and closer. She only realized that I was there when I was about two feet away.

She looked up, her brown eyes looking into my gray ones. She was absolutely stunning. I opened my mouth and desperately searched my brain for anything to say. She waited, took a deep breath, and still waited.

The only thing I managed to say had been, "Uh…Granger…"

Let me tell you, that wasn't what I had in mind. I was thinking of saying something which was nice, appropriate and Malfoy-ish as possible. What I said was something that you might hear from a complete stuttering dunderhead.

I was certainly not a dunderhead, let me tell you.

So there I was, quite speechless. The '_Uh, Granger_' thing wasn't what I would call the start of a nice conversation. Ugh, how long will I stay this way? I wasn't like this before. I could tell a nice line to any girl before, but Hermione was different. I always looked stupid in front of her.

Oh, how I wanted so much not to look stupid in front of anyone…especially in front of her.

I wanted to say something more…a continuation of any sort. But before I could even get a word out of my mouth, she spoke. "You're talking to me, Malfoy?"

Her voice sounded incredulous, and her eyes were staring at me with disbelief. She looked positively cute.

"Who else is here, Granger?" I said. I tried to make my voice sound a little bit irritated, since my old self _was _always irritated with her.

"That's…just incredible. I never thought you could speak without so much as an insult."

I smirked a bit. "You miss my insults? Ah…it'll come, Granger, it'll come."

Sometimes I just hate myself for being so rude to her. I mean, if only she could hear my thoughts and not what my stupid mouth says, she'd find out what I feel.

"What do you need, Malfoy?" She droned. Her voice sounded bored. Was I _boring_?

"I'm not quite familiar with the library, Granger. I don't exactly know where the Charms section is."

Now it was her turn to smirk. She looked back at the book she had been scanning a few moments ago and replied, "If you had eyes, Malfoy, you could've seen that great sign to your right that says 'Charms Section' with an arrow underneath it."

I blushed a bit and looked sideways to my right. Sure enough, there was a humongous sign with 'Charms Section' and an arrow below. I blushed even more.

"I…didn't notice it." I said slowly. She rolled her eyes.

"Now would you please go to that section if you really want to go there and never go back here? I need some peace and quiet over here."

"If you must know, Granger," I started. "This library isn't made for your 'peace and quiet' thing. It's made for everyone, so you can't ask me to leave when I don't want to."

I stalked off to the Charms corner, relieved that I didn't say something nastier than that.

The next twenty or so minutes of my time inside the library had been spent looking for any book that had the _Animating Charm_ in it.

After a few more minutes I still hadn't found the Animating Charm I was looking for. I was getting frustrated when I thought of one person who could help me: Hermione.

I replaced the book I had been holding to its bookshelf and went to Hermione's table. I sat on the opposite of her and crossed my arms over my chest. At first, she just ignored me. A few minutes later when she realized that I wouldn't be moving on my seat, she glared at me and said, "Exactly _what_ do you need?"

"Animating Charm. I need to know that specific charm."

Hermione looked surprised. "So you're asking for my help. What a surprise."

"So…So, you can help me?"

She closed the book she was holding and said, "No".

"B-but, you know about it! I know you do!" I almost shouted at her. As much as I loved her, I needed to finish this homework, and I wasn't the type who'd go through book after book just to find out. Hermione was my only hope.

"Oh, come on, Malfoy. Did you even think I'd give you the answer just because I know it?"

She was beginning to be a definite Mean Queen. I never thought she was up to that kind of stuff. After all, she had been known to be goody-two shoes and all.

"I know you want to help me, Granger, so don't even stop yourself from doing so."

"I wouldn't do it even if you kill me."

Her decision was firm. Argh. What if the plea here was not about homework but about my love for her…Would I get the same response? Just the thought of 'I wouldn't love you even if you kill me' made me so frustrated.

I knew I had to concede defeat, so I went back to the Charms section and pulled out another book, hoping that it contained what I had been looking for.

* * *

After about thirty minutes, I was getting bored looking through books such as _Wave away the Charms Way!_ Or _The History of Charm-making_ so I decided I'd just try and find that Animating Charm the next day.

I took my quill and parchment and dragged myself towards the exit. I stopped a bit when I neared the table Hermione used. Maybe she was still there, because there was half a piece of parchment atop the table. Curious as to what it contained, I looked at the parchment and read.

_The Animating Charm – refers to the charm used to make non-moving objects (book, chair, quill, etc.) move like a normal person would._

_Animado - Incantation used to make inanimate things move. _

_Usage:_

_As you utter the spell, you must wave your wand clockwise, flick twice, then wave it counterclockwise twice (in rapid succession) and tap the object. This must be done in correct order._

I looked at the parchment, dumbfounded. It was the spell I was looking for. _She_ left it for me.

The most interesting (and intriguing) part of the parchment was what had been written on the bottommost part of the parchment.

_Here it is, just what you need. Hope I helped._

It was then that I knew.

I was falling deep.

Too deep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I am so happy to have finished chapter three in just one sitting! Hehehe…I am still working on Sweet Silence, so please do read it sometime. I just realized it's easier for me to write Fluff/Humor than Fluff/Angst. You need to get the "passion" and "feeling" to write angst stories, that's one of the reasons I hadn't written for so long, since almost all my stories are angst, and since Sweet Silence is one heck of an angst story (one of the _longest_ angst stories I've written so far), I can't update soon. I'm halfway through with the second chapter, so just hang on.

Oh, and my new site, **Sweet Musings **is my personal site, which contains my fanfictions and other stuff about me. I update that before I update my account here. Some of my unpublished stories can be found there too. :)

Animado – Spanish for _lively_. The Animating Charm was just my own concoction and was not taken in any other books or stories.

**Up Next: **_Changes_—Christmas is over and school is back! Prefect duties will give Draco another chance to get close to Hermione. Will he succeed…or fail?

**Visit Scarred  
**scarred.cjb.cc

**Visit Sweet Musings**  
sweet-musings.cjb.cc


	4. Changes

**Close To You  
**By _Cerulean Sapphire_

_Changes__

* * *

_

The school was filing in again with students days after. I was quite surprised, you know, since I thought it would be another week before students came back from their homes. Mother sent me some sweets over at breakfast, and attached was a letter.

_Draco dear,_

_Here are some of your favorite sweets; I know sometimes the food there is horrible._

_How was your Christmas? Did you spend your Christmas alone? I knew some of your friends came home. Why didn't you want to come home, anyway? You know how much I worry when I don't see you._

_If you need anything at all, let your father and I know._

_We miss you terribly._

_Love from_

_Your Mother_

Mother had been like that ever since I came to Hogwarts. It was as if she was losing me. _Sheesh._

So anyway, like I told you, students were coming back. And after a day or two, most of the Slytherins were back. My thugs, which meant Crabbe and Goyle, were back before long. Others like Blaise, Millicent, and Pansy were also back. I knew it would be really mean of me to say this, but I didn't want to see them. Of course they were my friends, but…they were one of the hindrances to my getting close with Hermione Granger. After all, _they_ never really liked her, and never would.

But that was the least of my problems. I knew I still had to do something to get close to Hermione, seeing as my past attempts had been far from successful.

But that was okay. I knew, somehow, I might be able to do something this week. After all, there was something Hermione and I had in common: Prefect duties.

See, Prefects have certain jobs to do, like patrolling the corridors for students. Not like Hermione was my partner or anything, but…there were several meetings called by the Head Boy and Girl, so I'd start there. Imagine the possibilities…

* * *

Classes officially started again, yet there was still no sign of the Head Boy or Girl setting up a Prefect Meeting. Argh. It was starting to get slightly frustrating.

And then, just when I was about to lose my hope, the current Head Boy, which was a Slytherin, talked to me one breakfast morning. I knew he'd be telling me about the Prefect Meeting.

"Hey, Draco. There's an upcoming meeting this Friday. Same room, same time. Be there."

I smirked. "As if I was ever late."

At long last. The Prefect Meeting came. I knew exactly what to do.

* * *

The day came for the meeting. I'd been waiting for this particular day, because I had special plans. I just hoped it would turn out right.

"Prefects, please sit down." The Head Girl said, as the prefects came strolling inside the room. I sat down on the nearest chair and caught just a small glimpse of Hermione at the far right corner.

"Alright, now that classes have resumed again, there will be another set of Prefect patrols. New set, which means, new partners."

A Slytherin fifth year's voice boomed throughout the room. "Which means we'll be…partnered with other Houses?"

"Yes," the Head Girl, who was a Ravenclaw, replied. "We thought it best to promote—"

"House Unity, yeah," another Slytherin said. "But can't Slytherins be exempted from that?"

"No," Head Girl Sullivan said. "Any of you mustn't be exempt from this. This is, after all, your duty as Prefects. Someday, two of your number will become Heads, and you must stop acting childish and wishing to be exempted just because you don't want to associate with people from other Houses."

"We could associate, you know, but we'd rather do with our own kind," I heard a Slytherin behind me mutter.

"I heard that one!" remarked the Head Girl. I noticed she was fuming, and then I remembered that she also was a Muggleborn.

"Five points from Slytherin for that. No more buts, excuses, or any of the sort."

"Alright, but is there any chance that we'll be partnered with someone from our own House?" Pansy asked. I noticed that after she did so, she eyed me with a seemingly hungry look that I couldn't quite understand. I felt…disgusted, to tell you the truth.

"Yes." Head Boy Welburn said. "If you had the…erm, nice luck to be partnered up with someone from your own House, but I don't think that's likely. After all, we _are_ promoting Inter-House Unity."

"Announcements on the next Prefect meeting will be scheduled, and will be posted in every House common room."

"Alright, then. All of you may go now," declared Welburn.

I was quite happy with that. I mean, I had a plan up my sleeve. Right when all the other Prefects were exiting the room, I went up to Welburn. I noticed that Amy Sullivan, the Head Girl, was eyeing me suspiciously. She still didn't feel like leaving.

"Welburn. I need to talk to you."

He looked at me for a while and said, "Really? What's it, then?"

"In private, if you may."

Welburn looked at Sullivan for awhile. She must've gotten the message, since a second or two later she went out of the classroom.

"What's the matter?"

"I need to talk about the…Prefect Patrols." As I said this, Welburn couldn't help but snicker.

"I should've known…So you want me to…shall we say, fiddle with the system and have your partner handpicked by yourself?"

I blushed a bit. Did he _possibly_ know of my hidden feelings toward Hermione?

"Judging by the color on your face, I'd say yes. Hmm…so who will it be? Pansy Parkinson?" I shook my head in disgust.

"Well, then…Jamie Peters?" I shook my head. _Of course._ Welburn thought I wanted to partner up with a fellow Slytherin.

"Who then?"

I smiled. "I need you to partner me with Hermione Granger."

* * *

I was a bit scared that Welburn wouldn't do it. Yet I did…_blackmail _him a bit. I told him I'd tell the whole school of his secret relationship with the Head Girl. This seemed to scare him a bit. Although I did this, there was still no certainty in the fact that Hermione will be partnered with me. I'd certainly die if her partner would be Weasley.

So days came. I was anticipating the meeting day, cause that'd be the time when I'd surely know if I would be spending patrols with _my_ Hermione.

Tuesday came and I was so glad to see a small parchment pinned up in the Slytherin common room that declared Wednesday night for the next Prefect Meeting.

* * *

"Sit down, everyone."

There were murmurs…so many I couldn't exactly make any one of them clearly. My palms were starting to get real sweaty. Everyone was excited to know who their partners would be.

"I know every one of you wants to know who your partner will be. We've sorted it all out." Welburn said in his usual booming voice.

"Yes. Now, please listen carefully. I'll be saying the partners, time of shift in patrols, and the place you'll be patrolling."

Some people held their breaths as the Head Girl said the partners. I could hear some sighs, a few groans, yet nobody seemed to feel the need for talking. I was very nervous.

A minute or two passed before I heard Head Girl Sullivan speak my name.

"Draco Malfoy and —"

_Please let it be Hermione. Please let it be Hermione._

"— Hermione Granger, patrolling the West Wing, including Astronomy Tower, ten o'clock until twelve midnight every Tuesday and Thursday."

_Yes!_

I was, once again, victorious. I looked around and saw Hermione, her face quite unreadable. Then, to my utter delight, I saw Weasley – fuming with mad anger! Reckon he thought he'd be partnered with her. Heh. I won in this round, Weasel-King. I won.

"Patrols will start next week. I do hope you're all up to it."

"Well, any questions? None? Then, good luck with the patrols. You're dismissed."

I stood up, a gleeful expression on my face. If what I heard is true, then I'd be spending four hours alone with Hermione every week. Hah!

"Draco!"

I turned around and saw Pansy. Her face was a bit angry and irritated.

"I never thought Welburn could do that to us. Imagine! I'm partnered with MacMillan and you're partnered with Mudblood Granger! Ugh! Imagine how much bad luck we got."

"To be honest with you, Pansy," I said, smiling a bit, "you're the only one who's got that."

I walked away. For the first time ever, I was happy that I had my wonderful schemes.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay! I finished it, at long last! Whew! Please do review—it's the only thing that makes us authors very happy. C

**Up Next:** _Date_—Draco plans for their first "date". Will it ever work out?

**Visit Scarred  
**scarred.cjb.cc


End file.
